1. Field
The present invention relates to a cooling device, and more particularly to a cooling device utilizing liquid for cooling a heat-generating electronic device.
2. Related Art
Liquid cooling devices were commonly utilized to cool huge heat-generating systems such as furnaces. Today, liquid cooling devices are also used to cool electronic components, such as chipsets, power chips or computer central processing units (CPUs), by circulating the liquid coolant in a channel to take heat away from the electronic components.
Usually, a conventional liquid cooling device is made of a series of units deposited dispersedly. The liquid cooling device includes a plurality of cooling bodies, a heat absorbing body defining a chamber therein for containing liquid coolant and cooling pipes connecting with the cooling bodies and the heat absorbing body. The heat absorbing body used to absorb heat from an electronic component to be cooled is communicated with the cooling bodies via the cooling pipes to form a closed circulation loop for the liquid coolant. Due to a long distance between the cooling bodies and the cooling pipes, space occupied by the liquid cooling device is large. It is in contradiction with the trend that electronic equipments become smaller and smaller today.